Nunca é tarde demais
by Cams G
Summary: No fim tudo dá certo, e se não der é porque não chegou o fim.


**Disclaimer****:** não tenho nenhum direito sobre o livro Querido John, do Nicholas Sparks e não tive nenhum lucro com essa história.

**N/A:** Oi gente, essa é minha primeira fic, eu espero sinceramente que vocês gostem. Essa fic é sobre o livro Querido John (Dear John) do autor Nicholas Sparks. Amo suas histórias e posso dizer que este foi o melhor livro que já li na minha vida. Escrevi essa fic porque hoje terminei de ler o livro e logo depois vi o filme, percebi algumas diferenças entre eles, mas tudo bem, continuo achando-os ótimos, e quando terminei de ler o livro devo confessar que não gostei muito do final, achei injusto, então fiquei imaginando outro fim e então resolvi escrever essa fic. Ela é narrada por Savannah, ao contrário do livro que é narrado por John, quero deixar claro que foi baseado no livro e não no filme. Enfim, se gostarem por favor deixem reviews.

Por fim, quero dedicá-la a duas pessoas, a mands e a mars, duas super amigas, principalmente a mands que foi a primeira a ler. Amo vocês.

~ ~

_ Nunca é tarde demais_

Sentada olhando através da janela vejo a chuva cair, cada gota d'água que cai me lembra as lágrimas que derramei nos últimos tempos. Desde que John partiu minha vida mudou tanto, tantas coisas aconteceram, começando pela morte de Tim, no começo o tratamento demonstrou alguns resultados, mas com o tempo começou a se mostrar inútil, ele não reagia mais as medicações e foi piorando, meses depois seu estado havia piorado e não resistiu por muito tempo. Me senti frágil, totalmente desamparada, minha mãe tentou me apoiar, mas ela continuava da mesma maneira de quando a doença de Tim se manifestou, ela ficava extremamente nervosa, chorava muito e não sabia o que fazer para me acalmar, quando me abraçava eu chorava mais por isso ela começou a evitar essas manifestações de afeto como se quisesse se preservar da dor de me ver sofrer, mal sabia ela que era justamente desse abraço que eu mais precisava, eu queria alguém que me apoiasse e que eu pudesse desabafar e chorar para aliviar minha dor, mas ela não compreendia isso. Todos nossos amigos estavam desolados com a morte prematura de Tim, mas nenhum sabia como se aproximar de mim, tinham medo de dizer algo errado, no máximo diziam que sentiam muito, mas ninguém sentia mais do que eu mesma. Alan eu nem preciso comentar não é? Ele estava completamente abalado, teve que passar alguns dias internado em uma clinica, Tim era o único que conseguia controlá-lo totalmente quando estava nervoso, ninguém mais conseguia lidar muito bem com a doença dele, eu fiz tudo que pude para apoiá-lo, mas estava fragilizada demais para isso no começo. Enfim, com todo esse sofrimento tudo que queria era a presença de John, pode parecer egoísta e estranho da minha parte querer o apoio do homem que eu amo para superar a morte do meu marido que, apesar de admirá-lo demais, devo confessar que não o amava tanto quanto amo John, aliás acho que nunca amarei ninguém com a intensidade do amor que sinto por John, é algo mágico.

Agora me lembro dos últimos encontros com John antes da sua partida para o exército, não me saem da cabeça algumas frases que ele me disse.

~ _Flash Back ~_

"_Lamento" – _foi tudo o que pude dizer diante de John revelando a mim o que ele estava pensando e sentindo em relação ao meu casamento.

"_Eu também, se você quer minha opinião honesta, acho que você deveria ter esperado por mim."_

_~ Flash Back ~_

E ele realmente estava certo, na minha opinião honesta também acho que deveria ter esperado por ele, só eu sei o quanto me arrependo da escolha que fiz. Não que Tim tenha sido um mau marido, muito pelo contrário ele sempre foi excelente e atencioso, mesmo quando estava mau ele me apoiava e tentava me dar forças, mas não nego que durante todos esses anos imaginei como seria minha vida ao lado dele. Será que teríamos mesmo nos casado e teríamos sido felizes? Talvez. Mas eu fiz uma escolha boba em um momento que estava fragilizada e paguei muito caro por esta escolha.

Eu desejo todos os dias que John apareça à minha porta para que eu possa dizer tudo que estou sentindo, eu tenho tanto a dizer para ele, mas ele está tão longe, aliás nem imagino o quão longe esteja, não sei onde ele está nesse momento, não sei se prolongou por mais dois anos sua estada no exército ou se foi para a faculdade como mencionara em uma de nossas últimas conversas. Me sinto totalmente desarmada, sem saber o que fazer, após a morte de seu pai John ficou sozinho no mundo e não sei à quem pedir informações sobre ele. Após algumas horas observando a chuva e pensando em quanto minha vida estava diferente do que eu imaginara que seria há anos atrás quando estava no ápice do meu romance com John, percebi algo que, incrivelmente, não tinha reparado anteriormente, era noite de lua cheia, ao olhar para ela me senti inexplicavelmente confortada, como se ele estivesse perto de mim, lembrei-me do dia em que prometemos olhar para a lua cheia e lembrarmos de nossa história, ao mesmo tempo senti um grande aperto no peito e após uns minutos, que pareceram uma eternidade, observando a lua cheia decidi me deitar. Fiquei olhando para o teto algum tempo antes de adormecer.

Acordei no dia seguinte com raios de sol que entraram pelo vão da janela batendo em meu rosto. Dormi e acordei pensando na mesma coisa, John. Sempre ele, o que me motivava a levantar todos os dias e me arrumar como se ele fosse aparecer à minha porta assim como naquele dia que me surpreendeu sem saber nem mesmo o motivo que o trazia aqui. A verdade é que não há um motivo, não há razão nas coisas do coração, ele veio até aqui simplesmente porque somos como ímãs, nos atraímos, um até o outro, sempre. Então, aonde está minha outra metade, meu coração?

Me levantei, escovei os dentes, tomei uma ducha, tomei café da manhã e ao preparar meu café percebi que faltavam alguns mantimentos no meu armário, então decidi ir até o mercado. Andei pelas ruas olhando para todos à minha volta procurando John em todos os homens morenos e altos que passavam ao meu lado, torcendo pra ele ter saído do exército ou pelo menos estar de licença e por algum motivo – desejava que fosse por minha causa - tivesse vindo passar uns dias aqui na cidade. Para a minha decepção não o encontrei, como era de se esperar. Aproveitei que estava na cidade e almocei por lá. Quando chegava perto de casa a frustração só aumentava, de algum modo inocente e tocante eu acreditava dentro de mim que o encontraria.

Ao estacionar o carro e olhar para o alpendre da casa me surpreendi, meus olhos brilharam e se encheram de lágrimas, uma delas escorreu quando apertei os olhos para confirmar que era real, abri o maior sorriso da minha vida e corri em direção ao alpendre. John estava parado com as mãos no bolso olhando para o jardim da casa, demorou alguns segundos para perceber que eu me aproximava, quando percebeu ele ficou me olhando com uma expressão de seriedade e ao mesmo tempo emoção, não sei descrever muito bem, talvez eu tenha visto essa emoção porque era o que queria ver, estava confusa e podia estar confundindo meus sentimentos e até mesmo o que via. Mas de uma maneira ou de outra quando estava muito próxima ele desceu as escadas e veio de encontro a mim e eu pulei em seu colo, ele me segurou e nos abraçamos por um longo período e finalmente nos beijamos intensamente. Após alguns minutos ele me colocou em pé e eu perguntei como ele estava ele apenas respondeu "Bem" e após um segundo percebendo que eu esperava que ele perguntasse por mim ele perguntou como eu estava e eu respondi de imediato. "Oh John, você não imagina como tem sido difícil para mim, eu preciso tanto de você!" disse o beijando desesperadamente, até que ele ficou sério e revelou. "Fiquei sabendo da morte de Tim, eu sinto muito." Assenti com a cabeça. "Também lamento, foi uma perda irreparável." Não pude deixar de mostrar o quanto abalada ainda ficava com isso. Percebendo que eu não queria falar sobre isso ele ficou quieto e apenas acariciou minha face.

"Quer entrar?" – eu disse percebendo que era a anfitriã da casa.

"Ah, eu adoraria" – ele concordou.

Ofereci um vinho, como da última vez, mas dessa vez ele aceitou de imediato. Sentamos e começamos a conversar e matar a saudade tomando vinho, após eu perguntar o que ele havia feito durante esse tempo e ele me contar que havia se alistado uma última vez no exército e que acabara de cumprir seu tempo a serviço e disse, para a minha alegria, que não pensava em se alistar novamente.

"Sério? Fico realmente feliz com isso. O que pretende fazer a partir de agora?" – disse claramente emocionada.

"Eu também fico feliz, sinto uma sensação ótima de dever cumprido, apesar de pensar nos sacrifícios que fiz para isso. Mas ainda não sei ao certo o que farei, talvez eu volte a estudar."

Assenti com a cabeça percebendo que ele estava constrangido de perguntar como havia ocorrido a morte de Tim. Ficamos alguns minutos no silêncio, enquanto isso eu acariciava a borda da taça de vinho em círculos como se buscasse lá no fundo da taça algo para dizer. Um tempo depois ele acabou com meu sofrimento.

"Você não está preparada para falar sobre a morte de Tim?" – ele disse desviando o olhar.

"Mais ou menos." – admiti. "Quer que eu te conte como foi?"

"Se você desejar falar."

Percebendo que não teríamos assunto até encerrar este eu comecei a contá-lo tudo que houve, me emocionei em alguns momentos e todas as vezes que brotavam lágrimas em meu olhar ele segurava firme minhas mãos ou acariciava meu rosto em sinal de afeto, mas admito que me controlei muito, não queria chorar por outro na sua frente. Após ter contado tudo nos detalhes, ele franziu a testa. "E aonde está Alan? Não o vi aqui."

"É uma longa história, ele encontrou uma garota, se apaixonou e acabaram indo morar juntos na cidade onde ele foi fazer faculdade. Apesar do autismo ele é um garoto muito inteligente e capaz."

Ele balançou a cabeça como se concordasse comigo. Passamos um tempo contando aventuras que tivemos nesse tempo distantes, era como se nada tivesse acontecido, tudo era tão normal, parecia que apenas havíamos passado um ano longe por causa de seu trabalho, como se sempre tivéssemos sido um casal feliz e unido que estava apenas matando a saudade. A parte de matar a saudade era verdadeira, precisávamos compensar todo o tempo perdido e ficamos horas conversando. Quando olhei no relógio percebi que já eram nove horas da noite e estávamos conversando há cerca de 7 horas, perguntei se ele estava com fome e ele admitiu que estava com um pouco de fome, me levantei e esquentei dois pedaços de torta de queijo que minha mãe havia feito para mim no dia anterior.

"Ainda não aprendeu a cozinhar?" – ele disse com um tom divertido que só ele tinha.

"Não, e acho que nunca serei muito boa nisso." – admiti decepcionada.

Ele me surpreendeu. "Ainda bem que eu aprendi a cozinhar então não é, alguém no lar precisa cozinhar." – apesar do tom zombeteiro dele eu adorei aquela resposta e meu coração explodiu de alegria naquele momento e ele pareceu um pouco nervoso com o que havia dito, como se tivesse medo de ter falado demais. Mas não havia falado demais, havia dito exatamente o que eu queria ouvir. Então me afastei do forno de microondas e o beijei levemente quando fomos interrompidos pelo apito anunciando que a comida estava quente.

Começamos a comer e eu servi novamente nossas taças com mais vinho. Ficamos algum tempo em silêncio, até ele quebrar o silêncio.

"Savannah, como ficamos agora?" – seu tom era totalmente inquieto.

"Como? Espero que juntos, não é? – eu disse como se fosse óbvio.

"Mas não é tão simples assim esquecer o passado."

"É sim, por favor não me abandone novamente."

"Não fui eu quem terminei." – ele me acusou e eu fiquei levemente assustada, mas como sempre eu tinha uma resposta.

"Me perdoe, eu sei que errei, você está certo. Mas não vamos cometer esse erro novamente ok?" – disse isso quase implorando que ele concordasse.

"Está bem." – fiquei assustada com a praticidade de suas palavras.

Ficamos um momento comendo, bebendo e pensando, ambos de cabeça baixa. Pouco depois me lembrei de seu pai. "Aonde estão as moedas que eram a paixão do seu pai?" Temi que ele se sentisse mal ao falar sobre isso, mas pareceu incomodado com a pergunta, sem saber respostas.

"Antes preciso te fazer uma pergunta..."

Ele se levantou, parou ao meu lado e se ajoelhou. "Savannah Lynn Curtis, eu, John Tyree, peço que você compartilhe comigo todos os seus próximos anos de vida. Quer se casar comigo?"

Eu fiquei surpresa, não esperava isso tão rapidamente, mas fiquei muito emocionada e feliz. "É claro que eu quero, eu te amo John"

"Também te amo"

Ficamos muito tempo juntos comemorando, nos amando e após um longo tempo deitados juntos em meio ao silêncio enquanto me lembrava do maravilhoso momento em que ele me pedira em casamento, me lembrei que ele fugira da minha pergunta. "John, posso lhe perguntar uma coisa?"

"Claro meu amor, o que?"

"Por que você quis me pedir em casamento antes de responder minha pergunta sobre seu pai?"

Ele ficou apreensivo. "Por nada amor. Eu apenas as vendi."

"E por que fez essa besteira?" – perguntei indignada.

"Para ajudar uma pessoa que amava muito e queria vê-la feliz."

Fiquei um tempo pensando, mas fora eu e o pai dele não havia ninguém próximo dele por quem ele faria algo assim. "Quem?" Finalmente perguntei.

"Você."

Fiquei assustada o olhando. "Como assim?" Ele não me respondeu, apenas refleti um tempo e me lembrei da doação anônima que recebera pra pagar o tratamento de Tim. "A doação? Foi você?" Perguntei emocionada.

"Sim." Admitiu.

"Não acredito que fez isso John." Uma lágrima escorreu por meus olhos. "Eu te amo tanto, você é a melhor pessoa que já conheci."

"Também te amo."

Nos abraçamos fortemente e nos beijamos. Ficamos juntos na cama por horas e passamos dias em casa sem ir a lugar nenhum, apenas nos amando. Este dia me provou o quanto um amor pode ser forte, ele enfrenta muitas barreiras, mas no fim um amor verdadeiro sobrevive, após anos nós mantivemos a chama acesa dentro de nossos corações. Acredite, no fim tudo dá certo e se não der é porque não chegou o fim.

_Obs.: as falas em itálico são do livro Querido John, do autor Nicholas Sparks. _


End file.
